


Сказка для брата

by Leytenator



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Арлетте невыносимо жить на грани.





	Сказка для брата

Она думает, что он мог бы быть ей братом. Непутевым, несносным младшим братом, которого у нее никогда не было.  
Гектор не в счет: он старше, да и пять лет — слишком большая разница для них. Арлетта едва встает на ноги, Гектор играет в солдатиков. Арлетта выбирает ленту на платье кукле, Гектор учится командовать настоящими солдатиками в далекой крепости. Или замке. Он рассказывал ей так, по крайней мере.  
Позже она подросла и узнала, что бои Гектор вел придуманные, на бумаге, а солдат в той крепости почти и не было. Да и не нужны они были ему вовсе — чем старше становился брат, тем больше игрушек-людей получал. Умный брат. Взрослый, мудрый, рассудительный старший брат.  
Арлетте было нужно вовсе не это.  
Она думает, что из нее получилась бы прекрасная старшая сестра. Заботливая и насмешливая, внимательная и острая на язык, знающая сотни сказок — что-то прочесть самой, что-то выдумать, что-то рассказать так, чтобы никто не понял, что герои бродят себе вокруг, не подозревая ни о чем.  
Он бы понял. Он бы был прекрасным младшим братом, которого Арлетта любила бы всем сердцем, так сильно, как и должна любить сестра.  
Но она не сестра Рокэ Алве.  
И любит слишком сильно.  
Первое не смертельно. Второе тревожит куда сильней; вместе обе этих данности способны довести до чего-то страшнее страха — ах, какое глупое вышло выражение. На бумаге она бы вымарала его, но как вымарать из головы то, что думаешь, а из сердца — то, что ощущаешь каждый день?  
Если бы он был ей братом... Все было бы совсем по-другому. Легко.  
Они похожи — темноволосые, желчные, способные ранить словом так, как порой не может самый острый клинок. Они щурятся одинаково — всегда в тени и никогда на солнце.  
Они оба любят солнце, хотя их кожа бела; солнце их тоже любит. Их все любят — или стараются изображать, что это так.   
Они оба знают, как отличить фальшь от искренности.  
Разве что у Арлетты немного больше опыта.  
Ей, как старшей сестре, полагается.  
Пятнадцать лет — опасная разница: еще чуть-чуть, и Арлетта годилась бы ему не в старшие сестры, а в матери, еще год, и она, не раздумывая, задушила бы в себе самую мысль.  
Но разница в пятнадцать лет так ускользающе обманчива, так сладка. Можно делать вид, что вы из одного поколения — на грани, на рубеже.  
Арлетте невыносимо жить на грани.  
«Жила-была стена, — пишет она идеально ровные строки, — и однажды она не выдержала и обрушилась...»  
Вокруг так много света, золотистые кудри мужа и сыновей окружают ее сияющим кольцом, а ей ничего и не надо вовсе, кроме солнца — и смешного мальчика Рокэ.  
Ей тридцать, а смешной мальчик скоро отправится учиться командовать солдатиками.  
Ей тридцать пять, а смешной мальчик кладет узкую ладонь на плечо очередного своего друга-собутыльника-глупого юнца, и Арлетте хочется улыбнуться ехидной и откусить это плечо по самую ключицу, весело похрустывая косточками.  
«Жила-была волчица...»  
Ей сорок, а смешной мальчик сидит перед ней мертвенно-бледный, прямой как палка, и глядит на нее так, что Арлетта понимает — младшим братом он больше ей не сможет быть. Старшим — да, но младшим — никогда больше.   
Боль потери горше, когда ты никогда взаправду не обладал утраченным.  
Эта боль бьет под дых, и Арлетта плачет, плачет впервые за очень много лет. Слезы холодные и злые, она не утирает их, и они катятся по лицу быстро и свободно. Она плачет молча, и Рокэ поднмается с места, подходит к ней, протягивает платок.  
«Посмотри, какими мрачными мы оба стали, — думает Арлетта, — солнце больше не любит нас...»  
— Ты стал совсем взрослый, — говорит она и слышит в своем голосе неуместную, но такую рвущую горло обиду и злость. — В том, что случилось, твоей вины нет. Перестань изводить себя.  
— И ты тоже перестань, — отвечает он тихо, незнакомым, и в самом деле взрослым голосом, и от этого хочется рыдать еще отчаянней.  
Арлетта кусает губы и отворачивается — вот еще, какой позор, тут впору смеяться над глупой женщиной, смеяться над собой, а она все плачет и плачет. И над собой, и над свежими шрамами на спине Рокэ. И над младшим братом, которого у нее никогда не было.  
И больше не будет.  
— Посмотри на меня, — говорит Рокэ все так же тихо и осторожно сжимает пальцы на ее плече.  
— Зареванная дама не самых юных лет — не то зрелище, которое утешит тебя после твоей... — она запинается.  
— Утраты, — в отличие от нее, Рокэ легко находит подходящее слово. Он смотрит на нее пристально и кивает едва заметно. — Потерять любовь — самая страшная из утрат.  
— Поэтому тебе следует не успокаивать меня, а пойти и как следует напиться с друзьями. А потом устроить пару дуэлей, разумеется, под их присмотром...  
— Поэтому я не позволю еще и тебе ее потерять.   
— О чем ты, Росио? — она и в самом деле не понимает. — С Арно что-то...  
— Разве дело в Арно?  
Он стал совсем взрослый. Куда умнее и проницательнее ее.  
Он берет Арлетту на руки как маленькую девочку и несет к кровати. Расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на ее платье, и дышать сразу становится легко и свободно.  
— Не сейчас, — Арлетта мягко отстраняет его ладонь, пожимает пальцы и, наконец, улыбается. — У нас впереди еще много времени. Сейчас я хочу умыться, чтобы тебе не пришлось любоваться остаток ночи моим ужасающим видом, а тебе стоит выпить, чтобы мне не пришлось любоваться твоей скорбной физиономией. А потом мы будем говорить. Очень долго. Может быть, потом мы к этому, — она коротко прижимает его руку к груди, — вернемся.   
Рокэ смотрит на нее пару минут молча и неотрывно, потом переводит взгляд на окно. «Плохая идея», — думает Арлетта. Она встает, чтобы умыться и вернуться выпроводить Рокэ спать, но когда уже касается рукой двери, он начинает говорить.  
— Когда тебе исполнилось двадцать пять, я тайком принес букет сирени к двери охотничьего домика, где вы тогда остановились. Я всегда знал, что ты ее любишь. Ну и злые же были у вас тогда собаки...  
Рокэ все еще бледен и неестественно прямо сидит, но его губы кривятся так по-детски обиженно, что Арлетта начинает хохотать, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы вновь не расплакаться.  
— Да уж, я и сама порядком их опасалась. Сейчас мы не держим больше такой породы. Бояться больше нечего.  
«Жила-была женщина и однажды она полюбила».  
Бояться больше нечего.


End file.
